pas maintenant
by LePetitPois
Summary: pepperony, lemon. Le couple se retrouve dans le bureau de CEO. Pepper a du travail mais Tony a d'autres projets.


- Attends, je ne peux pas... J'ai du travail et...

Un petit rire lui échappa quand il parcouru son cou de baisers urgents.

Aller, laisse toi faire, tu vas voir tu vas pas être déçue.

Il lui détacha ses cheveux d'un geste méthodique. Elle lança un regard vers l'écran d'ordinateur derrière eux, elle avait tellement de travail, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ces enfantillages.

J'ai pas le temps Tony, je dois finir les dossiers, et en plus, on est dans mon bureau, si quelqu'un entre...

il la souleva et la plaqua contre la porte et elle retint un gémissement au contact du bois. Il trouva le verrou et le tourna avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

Voilà, on peut continuer maintenant ?

Je..

Je prend ça pour un oui.

Il agrippa les deux cotés de la chemise crème de le jeune femme, et tira dessus, faisant sauter tous les boutons de vint cajoler sa poitrine et fit vite suivi par sa bouche. Puis, il retira du bout des doigts le string noir de sa petite amie et fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses longues jambes.

Les lèvres du génie étaient partout, elles continuaient leur chemin sur le corps de le CEO. Avant qu'il n'atteigne son but, Pepper attrapa son menton et le repoussa.

Tony ! Non, on ne va pas coucher ensemble dans mon bureau, en plus j'ai une réunion juste après dans exactement... Oh mon dieu 7 minutes ! Et puis tu dois voir Bruce.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son homme, ajusta son chignon et remonta sa jupe mais Tony n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Faire l'amour Pep', c'est pas la même chose..

Il y a quand même trop de gémissements et de corps nus l'un contre l'autre pour faire ça ici.

Mais Popper ! Tu ne veux jamais, alors pour une fois... Tu peux garder ta jupe si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas..

Tony tu vas être en retard.

Banner peut attendre encore quelques minutes de plus. Aller s'il te plaiiiiit...

non.

Elle parti d'un pas décidé chercher un nouveau chemisier dans son placard sous le regard insistant de son amant. Tony était toujours la, dépité par le réponse négative de la femme qu'il désirait.

De toute façon tu ne pas partir sans ça.

Il exhibait un air triomphant le sous-vêtement de la jeune femme.

Réalisant la situation, Popper sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle se précipita sur son petit-ami, asseyant de récupérer le petit vêtement noir.

Tony, ce n'est pas drôle, rend moi ça !

Viens le chercher..

Il s'allongea le plus nonchalamment possible sur le sofa, tenant en l'air l'appât en dentelle d'une main. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de monter sur le divan à son tour, essayant d'attraper l'objet.

Elle se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur lui, les bras toujours levé au ciel. Tony affichait un sourire ravageur.

Mon plan à marché comme je le voulais...

Quel plan ? Rend moi ça tout de suite !

Celui là.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva en dessous de lui. Il la surplombait de tout son long, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il enleva son t-shirt en faisant toujours attention à ne pas laisser s'échapper sa proie. Il lui pris alors le bras et l'embrassa encore une fois dans le cou.

- Tony... non, arrête. Je ne veux pas faire ça... S'il te plaît... arrête.

Il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait le chemin de ses baisers pour arriver à ses seins. Sa main s'arrêta quelques secondes sur ceux-ci, avant de descendre encore plus bas pour arriver à l'intimité de sa belle.

Arrête ! Maintenant ! Je suis sérieuse !

Il entra en elle chatouillant les parois de son vagin avec sa langue. Il remonta doucement vers le petit nerf, si sensible de sa partenaire, commençant des cercles appuyés sur celui-ci.

Tony, je ne rigole plus je... Oh mon dieu...

Elle sentait le souffle de son amant, sa barbe sur sa peau. Sa langue la rendait folle.

Non... Oui... Oh oui ! Tony !

Elle se cambra, attendant une nouvelle secousse.

Le milliardaire gémit entre deux baisers, il arrivait vraiment à l'emmener au septième ciel si rapidement ? Apparemment oui.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, lui faisant mine d'accélérer les mouvements. Quand il s'exécuta, elle retint son souffle. Tony haletait, déconcentré par les gémissements de plaisir de la femme qu'il aimait.

Hun...

Oui ! Tony !

La sentant au bord de l'extase, il introduisit ses doigts le plus loin possible, laissant l'orgasme consumer sa petite amie qui hurla au dernier mouvement de son homme.

OUI !

Elle souleva les hanches du divan, enfonçant un peu plus les doigts de Tony en elle.

Elle s'abandonna, laissant son corps retomber lourdement. Tony se retira lentement, essoufflé par son exploit. Il regarda sa compagne, avant de s'humecter les lèvres, fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire.

Ne me fait... plus jamais ça. Compris ?

Les yeux de la jolie rousse étaient restés fermés mais il il imaginait parfaitement le regard plein de menaces qu'elle était en train de lui jeter.

Avoue que tu adores ça.

J'avais dit non.

Et moi j'ai dit oui.

Alors c'est une dictature ? Tu es le seul à décider ?

Non mais là oui. C'était ça ou tu ne dormais pas cette nuit.

De toute façon tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à dire. Tu m'épuise Anthony.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle fut arrêtée par la voix de Tony derrière elle.

Tu... Tu t'en va déjà ?

Ou veux-tu que je sois d'autre qu'à ma réunion ?

Je ne sais pas, sous moi ou même sur moi si tu veux, haletant de plaisir...

Tu rêves ? Je n'ai jamais eu moins envie que maintenant.

Mais je viens de... hey ! T'as eu ton orgasme, et moi j'ai quoi en retour ?

J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives assouvir tes pulsions tout seul mon chéri... En tout cas ne comptes pas sur moi pour ça.

Mais c'est injuste !

Absolument.

Virginia Potts, vous êtes la femme la plus diabolique et sexy que je connaisse.

Et vous Tony, vous êtes l'homme le plus stupide et hypocrite que je connaisse.

Je t'aime tu sais.

Je sais. Je t'aime aussi mais je déteste quand tu me forces à faire des choses comme ça dans mon bureau.

Je suis désolé.

J'espère bien.

Étant donné que je me suis excusé et que tu es toujours là, on pourrait peut-être...

Ma réunion est dans deux minutes, je ne pas res...

Elle fut coupée par un bruit. Quelqu'un frappait a la porte. La jeune femme s'arrangea à la hâte, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à sa nouvelle assistante.

Mlle Potts, vous êtes là, je vous cherche depuis 10 minutes, vous allez être en ret...

Stark était sur le sofa, son t-shirt à la main.

Comprenant la situation et voyant la jeune femme rougir, l'agent eut un léger sourire.

Je dérange peut-être ?

En fait oui, nous étions en train de...

Discuter de l'agencement de la pièce.

Oui. C'est ça. Merci chérie.

Un problème avec votre t-shirt Stark ?

Aucun.

Bien, alors je vous enlève Popper un moment, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

En fait si...

Non, pas du tout, ça ne le dérange pas. Nous avions fini de toute façon.

A bon ?

L'expression surprise que présentait le visage de Stark fait rire la jeune CEO.

Absolument

Maria sourit devant la scène. Ces deux là formaient vraiment un couple atypique.

Bonne journée M. Stark.

Salut. A tout à l'heure chérie.

A tout à l'heure mon ange.

Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ?

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui et déposa un doux baiser savant de rejoindre sa collègue dans le couloir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Chemise.

La rousse baissa les yeux sur son chemisier, et ferma rapidement le bouton manquant, rouge de honte, faisant sourire une nouvelle fois l'agent Hill.

Je suis présentable ?

Impeccable.

On y va ?

Je vous suis.


End file.
